COMPLEXE LOVE
by YOUMEYUKI
Summary: 2 LOVE STRORRY ONE IS GAY AND INOCENT AND OTHER NORMAL.One is lee and tom .Tom love lee but has no pouer to say but he told cryss and cryss told hi, Le go to tom and afther some things they get toghther , other is cryss and crutis clasical love


Cap1

The sun is look at the whindow,sloley come netx to see the sunsine and smile.

-Is so magical

-Yes it is

-Lee

-I just come to see what you do

-Fine but whi are you so intere whit me

-You are like ouer litte brother , I havet also 16 and i nead it protection now you do

-Tnx i don t now what to say

-What if we make a little wolk in the beach, we practice al 3 and is 10

-We have a lot of thime

-Do you havet beckfast

-No you

-No I know a good place where to eath afther the walk

-I what make a bath say Tom

-Ok

But Tom don t know swim

-Help

Lee go athet him and take it to the mall and make respitation brath on bteth how he see on a documentary

-Brethe Tom brethe

Tom get back on senses

-You are ok say Lee

-Yes you save me

-Nothing special lets go eeath

-O hy boys there you are all here say Lee

-Yes say Oly do you what soething spcial to eth

-No

-Ok take a sit say Curtis

-Where is Matt

-Clin up his dumers say Matt

-How you what to bring you say the sevient

-I what a cola and some egs wjit bacons say Lee you Tom?

-The same

The day over the concet good like always. Tom staied in his hoteloom in the still feal the taste of Lee`s lips

Cap2

-Ah what is whit me

-Hy can I come

-Cryss sute yiu are my best friend I wjhat speak with you

-Yes sure

-I think I am sik

-Why

-When I see Lee I treling and I feal like I cant beath and something in the sto,ac

-Haha you are not sik

-No?

-No you are illove

He brus

-Is not so bad to love

-Yes but he is a boy i am a boy

-Love don't take cont of this

-And whati can do

-Speak whiot him

-I can t I am to shy

-It will be the time when you wil say

-I know

-It will be ok

-Tnx and he hug her

-Ok I must go by

-By

Cap3

On the balcony of the hotel Lee soke cdartte

-Hy Lee nice to see you I what tell you soething

Lee drop down the cigarette

-Yes what is the problem Cryss by you voive is iprtant

-Yes it is

-Say

-How to tell you

-How you you what

-Take a sit

-Is bad right ?

-I can be

-Ok say

-Is abouth Tom

-He is ok

-Almost

-How say him oried

-He love you

-I love him to like a brother

-He love you more then a bother

-What

-How you here

-I go to him

-Ok

He go but afthe 3 secind come back and hug Cryss

-Tnx God you are whit us

-Ok ok just don t sufacate me

-Hha say Curtis

-I go to Tom by

-By say bouth

Cap4

-What he what to speak whit Tom

-Sentimetal things

-What

-Is hard

-How hard

-Vary

-Plese told me

-You promise don t tell

-I promese and take her hand and look on her brown eyes

-Ok I tell

-Say

-Tom love Lee

-We know all love him

-No he love more

-More ?

-Yes like a lover get it?

-Ooo

-You promese you don tell

-I don t if I say this this is

- You are cool

-You to

-And sss

-Ok he smile , by the way do you what take a walk in the bech

-Yes sure

Cap5

-Can I come is say Lee smailing

-Yes sure say Tom whit slow voice

-We can speak

-Yes sure

-Do you have smething to drink just to be more relaxes

-Yes sure and he take from the mimifige 2 bears whidouth alcool

-Tnx and he stay on the midel of the bad

-What you do

-Speak whit you is more confortabile

-Yes sure haha

And stay next to him

-Cuse say Lee

-Cuse

-So…tell me Tom abouth you

-Well…I like skebording photography

-Do you have the camer whit you

-Yes

-Can you make some picures here

-Yes

Tom put the camera and say

-How you you what the picures

-More reaxing

-How

Lee take his top down

-Like this

-Ok now stay relaing

-Like this

-Yes

-And now take the blanket on , don't cover up you a part. Lee get all his close .Tom get surprise.

-Is not ok Tomy say Lee smailing

-Is ok….

-Let the camera and come get slow next to jump on him and kiss forced .Whit the blanket on , nobody realize .Oly passed there and see the balket and tought Tom sleep and go outh

-What Tom do ask Matt Nicholls

-Sleep

-And…

-Ok I know what you what lets go but thos thime we do it in my room ok

-Ok and kiss him ad take him up

Cap6

Lee staied on Tom looking at him

-I am hard

-No

-I am make the reverse and Lee put Tom up

Tom tuch Lee face since say nothing

-Your hand are so sift say Lee

-You are so cute

-You to

Lee kiss Tom and whit the hads play on Tom body

-Ah say Tom moving his head around

-Do you like it say Lee slow

-Don t hurt

-Good , but is you firtst thime

-Yes is the 1 thime when i make love and I feal one dick on me.

-Ah you smel so good so fresh

Cap7

-I never take a walk on the night on the beach say Cryss

-What you don t like

-Yes I do I so romatic

-The moon look so big like silver ball

-Yes it is

-And how you you can take you hair so cool

-Natual things , olive oil

-Nice I will try

-Is not necessary you are cute the way you are

-Haha tnx

-Realy, how don t what a girl like you cute talate funny

-I don t know

-I don t see you whot a boy

-I don't believe in boys

- Why

-I whas so hurt in love I don t nead one

-I see is normal

-You do?

-Yes i do can we stay down , I am realy thed

-Yes sure

Curtis whated to stay down but he has lose of calcium and fall , Cryss get realy scared

-Curtis plese say something , put his hand on his you ok

Curtis get uo slow

-I am ok say him who the hand on the herd

-Ok bether if we go to the hotel

-Yes you have right

-Why you don t tel me you are sick

-I whas afraid

-fraid if what

-If you don t speak whit me

-I always will

-realy say him happy

-Yes

And he kiss her get surpse but Curtis say

-Sorry and run

-Stay

Curtis staied Cryss get close to him

-Why you run

-I am a stpid

-No you are not

-Realy say him happy , thing how is viible in his eyes

-Yes you are , how helped me , how whas always whit me

-Me

-Se you are cool

-But I don't havet the pouer to say I love you

-You provet now

And the moon light show to beuful person kissing

Cap8

-Good morning my love say Lee to Tom smailing , dress only in one back top

-Good morning i sleep realy good

-Me to

-I am realy hungry lets go eth

-Whi to go to eath if we can take te food to us

-How

-I make you you favorit bracfast coffee whit milk egs and bacon

-Tnx you are the best and kiss him

-All the best 4 my love and kiss soft . Tom bite slow Lee`s down lip

-Hmm say him in the same thime.

-I love you baby say Tom hug him

-I love you to.

-I go to the shoer…

-I know…

-O come blink whit one eye.

-Uh is to hot that whater say Tom

-Yes let me fixet is bether

-Yes and kiss him.

Lee bring Tom body next to him and put his herd on Tom sholder

-Ah is so confortable

-Yes it is

-You like it

-Yes,i do

Lee put some shoergel on his hand and put on Tom chest moving slowlei on all body

-Haha you whas me

-Yes why you don like it

-I do

Afther Lee put Tom on the whet al and kiss him. Tom pu his legs around Lee`s hips.

-Ah say Tom

-Hurts

-No faster ahh

-I come

-Ok

They end , go outh ,Lee dry slowly Tom and smile

-You are so soft Tomy

-Hehe

-I am so happy to meat you

-Me to

Tom kiss soft Lee and also him.


End file.
